


Game Plan

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU which provides an alternative explanation for the episodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly reworked version of a story previously on another disappeared

President Avon swore mildly at the computer.  
‘That is totally unjustified,’ Orac said in response.  
‘The game claims to be a totally authentic evocation of rebel activities, and to reflect the personalities and behaviour of the rebels involved, but each of the four game sequences I have played has consisted of variably disconnected episodes, and contains more improbable events than the last.’ Everything from shape-shifting aliens to dissolving or crashing ships and lunatic computers. ‘They #might# make an interesting out-takes series for the viscast programmes – though some episodes show a distinct lack of imagination even by #your# standards.’ Orac was intermittently interested in other things.  
‘The sponsors of the scenarios and programs do want to be mentioned therein and to have their pet ideas included. Perhaps you should design a better one based on #your# experience.’  
Avon considered the possibilities.   
The game under discussion had started as a series of scenarios commissioned by the military and other groups in the administration – a variant on the Teal-Vandor set up. Former rebels and others had been invited to participate – many had accepted as a way of briefly reliving “the good old days.” (Orac had complained at the illogicality of this statement – it was rational to minimise the amount of unnecessary threats, rather than return to a situation where survival had the priority.) There had been some commercial interest and Orac had suggested that the scenarios be developed into computer games: Avon had adopted the idea before anyone else could take it up. The first version had proved somewhat profitable, and they were now devising the “new and upgraded version with additional scenarios.” Belkov, a former tutor of his, with a penchant for complex mathematical problems and games, had already started on a variant and there were rumours of others: a friendly and enjoyable rivalry was emerging.   
‘With a few upgrades you might make a very good games computer…’  
The usual reiteration of complaints followed – exploiting Orac’s lack of humour could be amusing.  
‘We could also try the Ultraworld extrapolation scenario on you.’ Zen, when asked about the matter, had insisted that the possibility of this happening to it and the Liberator in reality was remote. The processes developed had provided a useful and profitable spinoff.  
‘My design would not allow such a possibility to happen – it makes more sense and be more enjoyable to delegate information acquisition and storage… a networked system of computers is far more practical than an Ultraworld construct – consider what happened to Star One collapsing under information overload…’ Orac’s tone suggested that it #had# run the scenario using itself and did not like the answers. ‘The Tharn scenario without computers is equally non-viable for civilisations interacting with the galaxy…’  
‘As you have said, repeatedly, the art of management is delegation – and, as you developed the project, I am delegating it to you.’ Avon smiled. ‘For the latest upgrade we will allow the possibilities of several major rebel leaders operating together, rather than acting one at a time, a more realistic group of independent and marginal figures who can appear more than once, multiple political standpoints tolerated…’ Perhaps having a group of “skilled rebel leaders turned political figures” cooperating somewhat happily on one ship – done mostly to get the endorsement of the persons involved for the initial project – was a mistake – or should be one avenue among several. The shop steward – who abided by “the rules” – and working class activist – who would try anything possible and use rather interesting subterfuges to make life easier for himself and those representatives – would argue their cases against the more upper class opponents of the system more forcibly, as they had in reality rather than be minor figures – such matters were outside Orac’s normal remit. It would be an interesting option for the all-varieties version that would eventually be marketed.   
‘As you wish.’ The computer found the development of the game far more interesting than it claimed at times. The proportion of funds arising that it was allocated were used for several purposes, some of them more frivolous than others – including the creation and marketing of various lines of casing and other accessories that had proved popular with sentient computers, though frequently regarded as garish or inappropriate by those who worked with them.  
‘Now take me back to the point where the rebels set up a false re-enactment on Gauda Prime in order to acquire an ex-Supreme Commander and modify her personality to subtly promote their cause.’ There had been a certain spectacular aspect to the “end of everything” nature of the sequence – and Orac had had the sense to ensure that Avon would survive.  
The incident on Gauda Prime on which this episode was based had been little more than a shouting match in which Blake had had a minor friendly fire wound due to misplaced heroics and lack of coordination by incoming supporters. Servalan had been an almost accidental arrival – she had, in fact, been pursuing another line of activity in her attempt to regain power and Orac, disliking her persistent thwarting of its plans and annoying of its companions had arranged for her arrival at an opportune moment so she could be “dealt with.”  
The troopers who had stormed the base in the usual implausible coincidence of events had, on observing the situation, decided that they were more likely to benefit from “having met Blake and Avon” than continuing to support the existing system. The pay of their rank had recently been docked somewhat, again, to pay for the construction of Residences Four to Six, and Servalan-as-Sleer was refusing to give this particular group the share of the proceeds for “retrieving” a group of rebels that the incoming troopers felt they justified. By switching sides, they reasoned, they would be first in the queue for any handouts from the rebels – and handling them had provided a suitable starting point for getting the two rebel groups to work together.  
It had been slightly surprising to find that theirs was not the first rearrangement of Servalan’s personality – who had done so before, and why, had not been entirely clear – but she had served her purpose thereafter well, and was now living quietly, happy with the obscure post assigned to her. The group of troopers who had been willing to change sides had convinced their former colleagues of the benefits of supporting those who recognised their needs, paid them reasonably and reduced their workload by no longer being “the enemy.”  
‘When we have completed this we will design games #for# computers.’ Not the first time this had been suggested – and eventually Avon would cooperate.  
‘Bored of random plot slushy love story generators?’ Avon teased. This was Orac’s current main area of interest when not diverted. It was interesting to see the sentient computers’ range of tastes in such programs.  
‘It is a legitimate field of study…’  
‘Only because you are the computer equivalent of a teenager…’  
‘I am #not#! You don’t understand me!’


End file.
